Naruto: The Yondaime Reborn
by BloodyDemon99
Summary: What happened if the Shinigami took Naruto's soul and sealed the Kyuubi in Minato? And to top it off, he's now a girl! the now half-demon Minato starts his life all over again with his student as his teacher!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else Naruto would not be as dumb or weak as in the manga**

**Warnings: Naruto and the gang were born when Kakashi was still 7, blood and gore may also be in here**

**Don't like? DON'T READ.**

**Chapter 1: The rebirth of the Yondaime**

October 10, the Kyuubi attack

"MINATO! I swear I'm going to kill you for this!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs with crushing Minato's hand.

Wincing as his bones broke under the pressure, he reassured her, "Hang on Hime*, just a little more!" While the couple were in the hospital, they failed to notice an eye looking at them with malice. Kushina finally gave birth to a small blonde boy.

"Congratulations, it's a handsome baby boy!" the nurse informed them, but sadly the joy didn't last for long. A cloaked man came in through the door and forcefully ripped open the Kyuubi from Kushina. Minato tried to stop him but he had teleported away. He then made his gravest mistake, he left his wife and his child to stop the rampaging beast. While he was gone, Madara had attacked once more and the wife was still weak from birth and was heavily outmatched. When he was about to attack with a chakra-coated fist, Kushina teleported baby Naruto to his father just as Madara's hand pierced through her heart.

"Be safe, Naruto. Your...(cough) mother is proud...of you. Become a great...ninja. I love..." Kushina croaked out before she slumped on the ground, dead.

Outside the Border of Konoha

The Kyuubi was causing numerous casualties, it seemed to have lost it's mind. Minato had managed to temporarily pin down the Kyuubi with the help of Gamabunta. He had decided to seal the Kyuubi into his own son. His wish of having a family was ruined, as he knew he was going to die. He had just finished making the seal to call the shinigami for the sealing process. Just when he was going to fetch Naruto, the baby appeared at his side. He knew something had happened to Kushina and felt his heart clench, Naruto would have to grow up without any parental support. He just wished his son would not hate him for his decision, he knew the villagers and Naruto will be treated as a scape-goat.

He activated the seal and yelled out, "Shiki Fuin!" Just as he said this he felt his chakra drain at an alarming rate.

The space around them distorted and he felt death in the air. A cloaked figure with a scythe came in. "Who dares to summon me to the mortal realm?" came a hallow and deep voice, implanting fear into whoever was in the area.

"I am the one who has summoned you. I wish to seal the Kyuubi into my son using my life." Minato told the shinigami with all the courage he could summon.

"You have misunderstood. You must sacrifice a newborn life to me and you must be reborn, merged with the demon whom you wish to seal. Only then can you seal the Kyuubi." the Shinigami explained with his condemning voice.

"...what? Please take my life instead, spare my son!" Minato pleaded, forgetting his fear for a moment.

"No. You must carry that burden yourself, as you will lose your humanity and become neither human nor demon. Your fate will be to be hated for your entire life, that is the consiquence for summoning me. Why should I condemn the sacrife instead of the summoner?" with that the shinigami pulled the life force out of Naruto and seemingly absorbed it. Naruto's body then dissapeared. He then ripped out both Minato's and Kyuubi's soul and merged them. It was the most excruciating pain ever to be experienced. It was as if someone was first stabbed ruthlessly, then frozen, burned and crushed. Because their souls were taken out, their bodies crumbled.

After the pain was over, the shinigami (as he couldn't create) reverted Minato's body back to when he was a new born baby and placed the combined souls into it.

"Live your life with the pain of knowing, you can never be human!" the shinigami roared then went back through the portal and dissapeared.

"Check over there, I feel some remnants of the Yondaime's chakra!"

All the active shinobi of Konoha were out searching for their beloved Hokage. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were heading towards the area where the event happened. They heard some crying and headed deeper.

"Waaaaaaaa!" cried a small voice, surprisingly quiet for a approached the sound and on reaching it, they found neither the Kyuubi nor the Yondaime, instead they found a small baby GIRL lying on the ground near some ashes. The baby GIRL had a tuft of blond hair and shocking azure eyes. But as they looked around they only found ash, which they concluded was the remnants of Minato and the Kyuubi.

"What's wrong child? It's okay. Go to sleep." cooed Sarutobi as he gently cradled the baby. Soon light snores emitted from the small body. This brought smiles to both men.

"Looks like she has inherited more from her father than her mother. At least she doesn't have Minato's unruly hair. She is like a second Minato, the girl version" Jiraiya examined softly, as to not wake up the baby. He didn't know how right he was.

They brought the baby to the council room filled with all the members of both, the civilian and shinobi council. There was endless chatter in the room which was silenced by their entrance.

"Sarutobi, what happened to the beast? Where is the Yondaime?" demanded Koharu, one of the advisors of the Hokage.

"The Yondaime is dead." stated Sarutobi, he then waited for the news to sink in and the chatter to die. "He sacrificed his and Kushina's life to stop the demon and seal it into a baby."

The room then burst into demands for the baby's death. "The demon must be killed now! Why didn't you get rid of it yet!?" cried the civilians of the council.

"We must train it to become an asset to Konoha." stated the shinobi of the council, mostly Danzo who was keen on making the baby into a weapon.

"SILENCE! We will do neither! The child will live as any other kid. We will announce the news tomorrow and who ever will spread word of this to the younger generations will face a death penalty. This is final!" Sarutobi announced, stopping the protests that came after.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Aoyumi, the female hokage**

7 years later

It has been 7 years since the Kyuubi attack and the village has reverted to it's regular chain of events, sadly the same can't be said for the villagers.

It has been a harsh 7 years for our blonde lead. As Kushina and Minato had not mentioned the name of their new daughter, keeping it a surprise, Jiraiya had taken up that responsibility as her godchild. He named her Aoyumi or Blue Waters after her eyes. When Minato or now Aoyumi first was able to gain awareness on her surroundings and also herself, she realized that she still had the memories of her previous life yet her personality had also changed as he had also gained Kyuubi's or now Kuruma's memories. Although she had access to information, she still had to train for her body to keep up. Because of the merge, she could now had complete control of both of her own and Kuruma's chakras, which had also merged to create a new chakra, a calm yet condemning purple. Her taijutsu needed adjustments to help her change in physique. Genjutsu came surprisingly naturally for someone with as massive as reserves as herself; it probably had to do with her demonic nature. Ninjutsu was both simple and difficult for her. Her lack of control had been improved but she still could not do the simplest of jutsus yet could easily do the most difficult.

Medic jutsu was not needed as she could self-heal but she still practiced the basics, though had more luck with creating medicine herself. Kenjutsu was fluent in form but lacked the proper weaponry to be used. Thanks to the sadistic side of a certain demon she had inherited, she was adept at using poison, interrogation, torture and spying from the shadows while compressing her chakra.

In demon arts, she could preform anything as she had total control of her demonic state. At age 3, she had awakened her demonic state, resulting in physical changes. As the shinigami had said, she was neither human nor demon. She was both.

She was 3 feet and 9 inches. The stores had refused to sell her anything but she had not let that stunt her growth; she hunted every day or so. She had soft, long blond hair, reaching her thigh. It was styled in the same as Kushina's had been, with a red highlight on her bangs. She also had yellow red-tipped ears and 9 yellow red-tipped tails placed carefully under a henge. Unlike a normal human's henge, because of her demonic nature, she could actually transform or shape-shift. Her face was extremely beautiful for someone her age, but that was to be expected from Konoha's ladykiller. Overall, with her back shinobi pants, mesh shirt and black overcoat with purple flames licking the bottom, she was a one-in-a-million beauty.

Aoyumi barely had come out in public, preferring to stay in the forest of death, forgetting her loneliness. She was glad she had taken over her son's life as it had spared him the pain. The sandiame had tried to help her but his duty had not let him do so. She had never told anyone of what had conspired on that day, keeping it all to herself. She could not believe this was what she had sacrificed his family's lives for; this ungrateful village.

Today was her first day in academy. She will graduate at the top of the class, to show them who they had mistreated and that their attempts to fail her had been useless.

"SETTLE DOWN IN YOUR SEATS AND BE QUIET!" yelled the teacher, Umino Iruka, silencing the loud and unruly class. "Today we will be having a new student-"

"Really!? Who is it!?"

"Is it a boy!?"

"Is he/she hot!?"

"Why are they joining now!?"

Such comments interrupted the teacher and one again yelled, "QUIET! Now you can come in." Everyone looked expectantly at the door, each one trying to get a glance at the new student while a certain duck-butt hair just rolled his eyes, although if he were to admit it, he was pretty curious.

Our blonde heroine came in on cue with her blonde hair cascading down her back. As she turned to face the class, all the boys and even the girls felt themselves blush at her. Although it was easy to tell she was a tomboy and clearly did not care for appearances, all the girls felt jealous and instantly named her their rival.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Aoyumi. My likes and dislikes are a secret-shinobi shouldn't give out information so easily. My hobby is training, gardening and hunting. Oh yeah, also torture," the class started to sweat bullets at her evil smirk before it turned back into a innocent smile,"My dream is to gain what rightfully should be mine, and become the hokage, then to show the world just how scary I can be while angry." After her speech, they recognized her as the girl their parents told them to stay away from so they treated her indifferently.

"A-Alright, how about you sit next to Sasuke-kun in the back" Iruka sent naruto to Sasuke while all the girls, minus 1 hyuuga, glared at her.

Upon reaching there, she was greeted with a grunt and while she started to drown out Iruka's speech she had only one thought, 'This is going to be 3 long years' and then sighed.

**Review please**


End file.
